


Tired

by Khat58



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Totally not ignoring the season finale, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khat58/pseuds/Khat58
Summary: Cameron is tired so Jonathan and him spend the rest of the day cuddled up on the couch. A fluffy fic to lighten the mood after the season finale. Enjoy.





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> I understand the decisions in the season finale of Deception, but I’ve decided that they are stupid decisions and I have decided to ignore them.(The Black Brothers forever) So imagine that Jonny got out, both are dating and everything is perfect. Enjoy.

 

 

   Cameron sighed as he walked through the door of his and Jonny’s apartment. He was nearly done with the paperwork for Jonathan and finished the paperwork for the FBI. Even though he wasn’t even technically a part of it, there sure was a lot of paperwork.

 

   “I’m home,” Cameron called out tiredly and plopped down next to his brother who was looking at the remaining papers himself. He soon put them down at the sight of his obviously tired brother.

 

   “Long day?” Jonathan asked wrapping an arm around his brother who immediately leaned into Jonathan’s side. “Long week honestly,” Cameron said closing his eyes.

 

   Jonathan nodded in agreement even though Cam couldn’t see it, “Wanna order take-out and cuddle on the couch?” Jonathan asked.

 

   “That sounds like heaven right now,” Cameron says opening his eyes. “Cool, what do you want?” Jonathan asked starting up a casual conversation as he reached for his phone.

 

   “Don’t care, you pick.”Cam said snuggling into Jonathan’s side already. Jonathan chucked at his brother before ordering from a Chinese place not to far. 

 

   Once the order was set Jonathan leaned back and Cam moved so his head was on Jonny’s chest. Jonathan brought his hand up to Cam’s head and slowly began running his fingers through his brothers hair, Cam humming in satisfaction.

 

   When the food arrived Jonathan had to persuade Cameron to move for 5 minuets so he could get the food. As soon as Jonathan payed and got the utensils, he returned to the couch handing Cam his food, forcing him to sit up.

 

   The two chatted and nibbled from each other’s food while the TV played as background noise. Once they were done they set aside their food containers and cuddled up again. This time laying down with Jonathan holding Cam to his chest and their legs intertwined.

 

   Cam closed his eyes as his brother ran his fingers through his hair and soon fell asleep. Not to long after, Jonathan following.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
